


Hunting with a kelpie

by DraniKitty



Series: Short stories from the Garbage Court [9]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Nameless OCs - Freeform, Nudity mentioned, They won't be popping up again though, death mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraniKitty/pseuds/DraniKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Smith hunted 'like a real kelpie,' and Will's curious about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting with a kelpie

It was the kind of question that could only possibly come at three in the morning. Sips and Trott had turned in hours before, both having early days the next morning, and Ross was still out doing who knew what. Surely something only a gargoyle would do, really. Smith and Will both sat on the couch, watching some old movie that only ever seemed to come on at two in the morning, black and white and all cheesy effects.  
  
Munching on his popcorn, Will watched the monster eat a new victim. The screams were farely phoned in, making them both laugh. After the movie had moved on, he regarded the popcorn, then looked at Smith. "I wonder something."  
  
"What's that?" Smith took a drink of his beer, watching the bad acting. "Why we're even watching this shit?"  
  
"It's on, that's why. No, all the stories I heard as a kid about kelpies was that they drowned victims in bodies of fresh water... Do you still do that?"  
  
Smith reached over, taking some popcorn from the bowl to munch on it. He paused in his thoughts to grin and laugh at the movie, then looked at Will. "Not so much anymore. People in the city don't exactly encounter horses that often, so I have no reason." He looked back to the movie, scratching his throat. "Suppose it'd be worth trying it again, but I don't know how I'd pull it off here. Again, city kids, horses... Not a common thing they find just standing in the lake..."  
  
As the monster in the movie claimed another victim, Will crossed his arms, head tilted. "Well... I'm kind of curious to see it, why don't I help you?"  
  
"And owe you a favor?"  
  
"I was under the impression we didn't do debts in this court."  
  
Smith chuckled, grinning dangerously at Will. "Such a human thought..." Then he shrugged, grin vanishing. "But a good point. The core of the court holds no debts, because we help each other out of mutual respect." They followed Sips as their king out of mutual respect, too. He never demanded anything of them, just asked in a way that nobody could quite refuse. Even Will had fallen into the ebb and flow of it.  
  
Will eyed Smith, then looked back at the television. The people of the town had rallied to hunt down the monster killing them all. "Then I think we can work something out on how I can help you with that. Next week sound good?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds like a plan, mate." The music swelled, as the town closed in on the monster. He'd seen the movie back when it came out, and knew how it ended, but it was still good to watch and laugh at the bad effects, like the chocolate syrup blood.  
  


* * *

  
  
The waning summer was always hot, drawing people down to the lake's shore. Smith and Will stood in front of the car, shielding their eyes as they took in all the people on the beach. Many were young adults, but most were families with small children. Further down the shore, they'd found where the more lonely hearts went, those that preferred to keep more to themselves. There were still too many to effectively do anything, though.  
  
Lowering his hand, Smith let out a sigh. "We're gonna have to wait until after dark. Or try another part of the lake."  
  
Will tilted his head back, still shielding his eyes against the sun. "What about over by the bridge there?" He pointed to where the river fed into the lake, spanned by a tall bridge. "Might find somebody there."  
  
"Nah, can't be where people can SEE it. But that's not a bad idea... I think there's an alcove round the lake there, hidden by some trees."  
  
Will tilted his head, then went and opened the passenger door. "Let's go, then."  
  
"And you can tell me your great idea on the way, since you were just SO keen on not telling me on the way HERE." He got in, starting the car. It purred to life, happy as ever to have Smith behind the wheel.  
  
"Well, people aren't going to just climb on a horse walking through the water. City kids aren't so trustful of a stray horse." Will stretched out in the seat, glad he was wearing plain shorts this time. His phone and wallet were in the glove box, safe from getting wet. "They need reassurance. Which is where I come in."  
  
Driving along the lakefront, Smith eyed Will as if he'd sprouted an extra head. "And just how are you going to reassure them? Ride on my back to show it's okay?"  
  
"Yes, actually. They see me riding on what they think is my horse, in the lake... They'll get curious. When they get curious, I climb off and let them climb on, and you... Do whatever kelpies do."  
  
Turning on to the bridge, Smith laughed. "Whatever kelpies do... Mate, we make people STICK to us and drag them into the lake!" Or at least, that's what kelpies did up on the moores and in the ponds and rivers running by small villages. In a city, it wasn't so easy. His hunting game he'd started in pubs up north, on a lark because Trott had dared him, had been perfected in the night clubs and rave spots of the city.  
  
"Then you do that." Will watched out the window, then pointed to an access road a few kilometers up the road from the bridge. "That looks like it leads to the lake!"  
  
"I see it!" Mainly for show, he swirved onto it, car skidding for a moment before righting itself. The road was all dirt and rock, slightly pitted in a few spots by many cars coming through. When they reached the end of the lane, they found a small clearing that showed signs of people parking. They were alone yet, but as they got out, they heard the sound of tires on gravel and decided to move fast.  
  
Down by the water, Smith found a place to stash his clothes, before wading into the water. He ducked in looking human, only to rise out a horse, shaking out his mane. He looked at Will, who climbed on his back, and Smith went wading along.  
  
Not far from the main little secluded beach was a dock that reached out into the lake, mostly meant for fishing. Sitting on the dock were two young adults, a man and his girlfriend, busily making out. They surfaced for air when they heard the slush of water as Smith moved along, up to his chest in the cool lake water.  
  
Will offered a smile and a wave to them, "Hey, hot day, isn't it?"  
  
The woman smiled, leaning forward a bit on the dock. "Yeah... Nice horse you have there!"  
  
"Thanks! He needed a good cool-off." Will leaned forward on Smith, patting the side of his neck. In response, Smith stretched his neck out, lifting his head with a whicker.  
  
The woman giggled, then pointed. "Would I be allowed to ride your horse?"  
  
Scratching the spot he'd patted, amused at how Smith closed his eyes and let out what could only be called 'happy horse' sounds, Will gave a shrug. "Maybe, but your boyfriend doesn't look like he approves."  
  
Indeed, the young man looked unhappy. But he wasn't glaring at Will at all, he was glaring at Smith. "I don't trust that horse." He got up, tapping his girlfriend on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go to another beach."  
  
She turned and glared at him. "You're afraid of a HORSE? Really? Horses are sweet! The only reason any horse would hurt a fly is to get the fly off their arse!"  
  
"I'm not AFRAID of the horse, I don't TRUST it." He grabbed her arm, tugging. "Come on, there's safer places to sit and make out. Maybe we can find a spot on the main beach..."  
  
The woman tugged back, freeing her arm. "If you're so distrustful, YOU can go! I'M not bothered by a horse!"  
  
Sitting back, Will watched them argue back and forth. He did feel bad, because now one would be alone. On the other hand, a kelpie had to eat certain things at some point... That single point became the justification to silence that part of his mind.  
  
The man on the dock let out a frustrated sound, then threw his hands in the air. "Fine, you can WALK back to town! And when you get there, come get your crap from my flat!" He turned, walking away back toward his car.  
  
She flipped him off, then got up, walking along the dock to the beach. She paused at the edge of the water, for the first time eyeing Smith. "Your horse isn't skittish, is he?"  
  
"Nah, he's a good boy." Will climbed off, then offered his hand. "Need any help up?"  
  
"Oh, yes, thank you!" With Will's help, she got on Smith's back, settling and rubbing his neck. "He's beautiful... How did you ever get a horse so gorgeous?"  
  
Will chuckled, moving around to Smith's front to scratch his throat. "Luck, I guess." He then held his hands up, wading back toward the shore a bit. "Come on, this way."  
  
Smith watched Will, then started toward him. It was the perfect picture of a horse so well trained that it would follow its human rider without question. And then, he felt a tug on his neck he hadn't felt in ages and knew the game was up.  
  
"Hey, um... I'm stuck to your horse." She tugged, trying to get her hands off. In fact, her legs were stuck, too. The image of a horse the color of well-shined copper seemed to melt away, and as a hoof lifted out of the water, her eyes grew wide. "You.. You tricked me! LET ME OFF!" She struggled, panic gripping her. Over the slosh of water, as Smith turned to head into the lake, she heard the sound of her now-ex-boyfriend's car driving off. Before she could scream, Smith surged forward, plunging into the discolored depths.  
  
Wading out of the water, Will walked up onto the dock, sitting down on the end. The sun burned into his back, but he mostly ignored it. After a while, he heard the water sloshing and dripping, then the patter of bare feet on the wood. Smith sat down next to him, scratching at his teeth.  
  
"You're gonna get a splinter in your ass."  
  
Smith shrugged, then leaned over, laying his head on Will's shoulder. "You'd get it out for me, right?"  
  
"No, I'll let Trott do that." He gave Smith a slight shove. "Was that fun?"  
  
He cracked a grin, shoving back. "Yeah, kinda like old times. Don't think it'll always work, though. People'll figure out fast if this bit of lake turns dangerous." He paused, then jabbed Will in the side. "And if I get a splinter in my ass, you'll have to get it out ANYWAY or we're not getting home."  
  
Will let out a laugh, then got up. "What, not willing to let me drive your car again?"  
  
"That was an emergency, and I couldn't exactly SIT with an ARROW sticking out my ass like that, and you know it!" He got up, stretching as he followed Will along the water to where his clothes were stashed. "Besides, you looked about ready to piss yourself when I made you do it."  
  
He only shrugged, waiting as Smith got dressed. "Well when you have a bunch of angry forest dwellers chasing you and shooting arrows at you, of course you're going to about piss yourself."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." He twirled his keys, then opened the driver side door. "We should do this again next summer, it was fun."  
  
Will looked back toward the lake, knowing that deep under the waters, probably secured under some tangled tree limbs, the half-eaten body being nibbled by the fish in the lake. Finally, he got in the car. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"  
  
On the lake shore, a pair of sandals were lapped at by the water, left behind by their owner when she climbed on what she thought was a horse.


End file.
